


Descendants: Season One

by TheAwesomeWriter



Series: Descendants [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwesomeWriter/pseuds/TheAwesomeWriter
Summary: Prince Ben is poised to become King. His first act - offer redemption to some of the descendants of the villains on the Isle of the Lost. Now, with villain kids coming to Auradon Prep, will Ben's reign flourish or fall before it's even begun?As for the villain kids - they have a choice: follow in their parents' evil footsteps or embrace their innate goodness?





	Descendants: Season One

* * *

**Disclaimer:**   _Descendants and all related concepts are owned by Disney. I own nothing and am merely playing around with them._

 **Rating:**   _Teen_

 **Genre:**   _Sci Fi_

 **Warnings:**   _TBA_

 **Story Summary:** _Prince Ben is poised to become King. His first act - offer redemption to some of the descendants of the villains on the Isle of the Lost. Now, with villain kids coming to Auradon Prep, will Ben's reign flourish or fall before it's even begun?_

_As for the villain kids - they have a choice: follow in their parents' evil footsteps or embrace their innate goodness?_

**Thank You:**   _None. First chapter._

* * *

  **Chapter I: The Royal Decree of Benjamin Florian**

* * *

The fatal flaw of almost sixteen year old Benjamin Florian was his inability to look - or, more truthfully, think - before he leapt. He'd always had it - it was how he'd ended up stuck in a tree when he was seven and how he'd almost drowned when he was two by trying to swim before he was ready.

As he stared around the room, the smile on his face slowly fading, he wondered whether it had struck again as the heads of the Kingdoms of Auradon had exploded into ferocious rants.

"-have you forgotten what Jafar did to us-?"

"-turned me into a frog-"

"-tried to poison me-"

"-locked me in a tower and-"

By now they were all whirling in Ben's head, Queen Rapunzel barely able to be heard over Sultan Aladdin, who was almost half over the table, spitting in fury despite his wife attempting to hold him back. Something bubbled up inside Ben, something angry and feral, all of the flaw of temper he'd inherited from his father shooting to the surface. His hand clasped the edge of his chair so tightly that his knuckles went white and his teeth clenched so violently that he wondered if he'd crack them.

Only his mother seemed to have noticed, clasping his hand in her's. "Ben, dear?" she asked, frowning in worry and confusion at her son's reddening face.

Finally, as if he was losing the battle, Ben's neck clicked and he shot to his feet, hands slamming down onto the table so hard that it actually shook, the papers he'd been holding fluttering in the air, the wood splintering in angry lightning bolts across the middle of the table; his breathing exploded through his nose and his face flushed as red as it could as he literally roared at the other royals: _"ENOUGH!"_

Sultan Aladdin looked as if he'd been slapped and King Eugene fell out of his chair in shock. Ben didn't have a chance to take in any of the others' expressions - the room swirled in front of his eyes, something thundered hard in his head, black spots danced across his eyes, and he fainted, toppling backwards towards his chair. Queen Belle screamed as her son's body smashed through the chair and landed, just like a brick, amongst a pile of shattered wood planks.

*****Descendants*****

Levie swaggered past Ursula's Fish and Chips and turned down the lane towards Hell Hall. Covered in vines more twisted than Cruella's mind and encased behind iron fences and gates more wrought than her daily hysterias, Hell Hall was an old Victorian Mansion that resembled an ugly face and was crumbling to pieces - fitting for the home of Cruella De Vil. The only room that remained one piece was that of Cruella herself, for her room was the home of her prized babies - not her son, or Levie, whom she had 'adopted' after Maleficent's death, but all of her dozen fashionable fur coats.

She'd had a lot more once upon a time, but after her son, Cruellus, had been born and she'd neglected to feed him, Levie had set her coats on fire; she'd come home from a massage to find him cackling maniacally around the fire. He'd been locked in his bedroom and denied food for a week after that; fortunately, Cruella De Vil was as mad as the Wonderland Hatter - especially at her time of the month - so sneaking out to eat had been easy.

The gargoyle clad front door, red and peeling, greeted him as he approached. Whether the door was frightened of him or was just ill-fitted in the doorway he didn't know, but it swung open as he reached it, revealing the enormous dark entrance hall within. A loud rumble came from the upper floor and Hell Hall rattled, dust floating to the floor.

A door in the upper hallway swung open, billowing light into the hallway, reflecting Cruella's shadow onto the upper wall of the entrance hall. _"KEEP THE NOISE DOWN, BRAT! I NEED MY EVIL BEAUTY SLEEP!"_

 _Too right you do,_ thought Levie, as the door slammed shut. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw another door squeak open further down the hallway, revealing the pale, tiny form of Cruellus De Vil as he peered out from the small gap between his door and the frame.

The staircase creaked as Levie walked up it and then down the hallway. He heard something creak, stopped in place, and then started off again towards his room as the door clunked shut.  _Poor boy,_ thought Levie, actually a little sad for him.  _All he did was miss a wheel on Cruella's battered old jalopy out the back and now he's been locked in there without food for a month. Cruella really is an overzealous bitch when it comes to her punishments._

*****Descendants*****

Prince Ben's official proclamation - to allow four children from the Isle of the Lost - had gone down as well as King Beast had expected. King Charming had informed his son of Ben's plan, and Chad Charming had promptly informed Princess Aurelia, who had told her grandmother and Dowager Queen Leah had descended on the castle like a tornado one night during dinner.

With Ben absent, still recovering from his fainting fit, it had fallen to King Beast to soothe one very angry woman. Or, it would have done, if Dowager Queen Leah hadn't inadvertently insulted Ben and made Queen Belle very angry. Normally the kindest woman in all of Auradon - she'd provided a mansion for her father to invent in after she'd married King Beast and become Queen - something inside Belle, that motherly instinct, had roared into life as her son had been insulted; within seconds she'd erupted angrily at Dowager Queen Leah, saying words that should pass no kind woman's lips, words that weren't fit for human ears. 

The argument had ended, after Belle had sworn rather violently, when a rather flustered and dishevelled Mrs Potts had come bursting into the room to inform King Beast and Queen Belle that Prince Ben was conscious.

*****Descendants*****

"Do you think Prince Ben has gone mad?" asked Henri Charming as he fastened his tie in the mirror. "Truthfully, Ella, do you think he has? Inviting villains from The Isle, what is he thinking of?"

"I'm not sure," admitted his wife, as she slipped her feet into a pair of shining, newly polished glass slippers. "We all have secrets we want to keep hidden - do you think I'm _proud_ of my step-family being one of those locked away? - so maybe Ben does too? Still..." Cinderella let her words linger. "Still..." she continued, sighing, as her husband glanced at her from the mirror. "My step-sisters have children on The Isle. I dread to think of what those children are going through under Drizella and Anastasia - or their mother, for that matter! If it gets those children away from my miserable shrew step-sisters, then Ben has my support for his decree."

King Charming smiled sadly. He'd been informed of Ella's step-family after their marriage and Ella and he had been the first to put their names to the Proclamation of Banishment that King Beast had brought forward. It had passed unanimously, not a single vote against it, and villains had been rounded up from all over the United States of Auradon. Lady Tremaine, Drizella and Anastasia, bundled with one grumpy cat, had been hurled into a carriage, kicking and screaming, and banished to the island within an hour of the proclamation being passed. His wife had taken almost perverse glee in banishing the family that had tortured her and had ignored the shrieks of her step-sisters as they had protested against it - ultimately, it had ended with Ella smacking her step-sisters and step-mother around the face with Lady Tremaine's walking stick, her mice-friends pelting them with cheese, Bruno biting their hands and a very angry flocks of birds excreting on them.

"If he has your support, darling, then he has mine. I'll announce it at the ball tonight."

"Chad won't like it," noted Ella. "He'll be furious."

"Let him be," said Henri impertinently. "I'm King, not him. If he's upset at my decision then he can revoke it when he becomes King and not a moment before. Ready?"

"Ready."

Taking her husband's offered hand, Queen Cinderella readied herself for her son's predicted outburst, and the twosome left their bedroom for the ballroom.

*****Descendants*****

_I should have stayed in bed,_ Ben thought, as he stood on stage feeling as sick as a parrot; his vision swirled for a moment. _Mom was right. Oh, god, I'm gonna hurl. Deep breathe, Ben. You can do it._

As the last of the students filed in, he coughed to clear his throat, swallowed down the bile that was threatening to erupt from his throat, and stepped forward to the microphone; all eyes in the room turned in the direction of the stage to face him and static echoed from the microphone. "As you know, twenty years ago my father, King Beast, banished all the villains from the Land of Auradon to the Isle of the Lost," he began, having to stop as the students whooped and hollered and cheered in glee. "Hold on, hold on," he interrupted, raising his hands to quieten them down. "Now, I've come to realise that the descendants of these villains, who, up until now, have lived in the shadow of their parents' wrongdoing, deserve a chance to determine a path of their own."

 _"WHOOO! PRINCE BEN!"_ cried one of the students; everyone glanced in her direction as Ben's words sunk in and the muttering began immediately as people began to realise what he was suggesting.

"Wait, what?"

"What is he talking about?"

"Which is why," continued Ben, slightly louder this time, to quieten the students down as they all turned back to him. "As my first Royal Decree, I've decided to invite four students from the Isle of The Lost to Auradon Prep this year." The room fell deathly silent and Ben chuckled nervously, bile again rising in his throat. Swallowing it down, he spoke again. "Now, I'm sure you have questions-" the audience exploded into noise, protesting loudly. "Ok, now let's all-" Ben was cut off by the noise as they erupted again. "Quiet please- quiet - please - quiet - I haven't - everyone just - calm down-"

Queen Belle could see things were getting out of hand and stood up; as she turned to head towards the stage, her heart fell. Her son, red faced and looking apoplectic with fury, was grasping the microphone stand and shaking in rage.

 _"SHUT IT!"_ erupted Ben, breathing heavily, the microphone stand now supporting him as his voice reverberated around the room. "I'll send you all a letter about it. _Just. Get. Out._ "

The students filed out anxiously and, as soon as the last student left, Ben slumped in exhaustion, leaning heavily on the screwed down microphone stand, panting roughly. "I shouldn't have done this today," he sighed. "It wasn't-" He retched and vomited onto the stage, splattering chunks and liquid over his shoes.

"Oh, sweetie," Queen Belle had reached the stage and Ben released the microphone stand, using her for support instead. "I said you weren't well enough. Let's get you back to bed..."

"What's happening to me?" asked Ben, unknowingly causing his parents anxiety as his father arrived on the large stage. "Am I dying? I don't wanna die yet..."

"No," said his father comfortingly, grasping his son's shoulder with a large strong hand. "No, son, you're not dying."

"Then what's happening to me?" Ben asked, noticing his parents glancing at one another anxiously over his dark haired head as they helped him off the stage and down onto the floor of the hall; sighing, he dropped himself into a nearby chair. "Mom? Dad?"

"Son, I suggest you sit down," said King Beast. "Your mother and I have something to tell you."

Ben sat down anxiously, staring up at his parents as he leaned back into the chair. His father sat down opposite, his mother on his right, and both stared at each other. "Son," continued King Beast, finally meeting his son's eyes. "You know my story - how I was turned into a Beast by the Enchantress. What you don't know is this - yes, I was turned back into a human... but not completely. When you were born and began wailing for food, you transformed into a beast. As you got older, we kept you from getting angry so that you wouldn't transform. We discovered, shortly after banishing the Enchantress from Auradon, that your transformations - and mine, when I get very angry - were residual energy from her curse. Eventually, it will wear out and stop affecting the bloodline, but we do not know when - it could be your children or your great-great-grandchildren."

"So, why is it making me faint all the time?" asked Ben, quietly.

"You're not strong enough to fight it yet," said Queen Belle. "We had Fairy Godmother test you after you fainted. Your body won't be able to fight it until you are eighteen. You have your father's temper and you need to learn to rein that in, or you're going to be constantly ill for years. That's why your father and I were against you bringing children from the Isle of the Lost to Auradon. The stress of it all could make you faint again."

"I'm going to do it," said Ben. "I won't back down from doing what's right."

"You're as stubborn as your father," said Queen Belle, smiling. "I know you won't. Just be careful. So, who are you inviting? And when?" 

*****Descendants*****

"I'm sorry, but I must have some of Shere Khan's excrement in my ears -  _what_ did you just say?"

Levie had almost dropped one of the already chipped plates when he and Cruellus had been informed by the very well dressed messenger that they had been chosen by Prince Ben's decree to come to Auradon and attend Auradon Prep; it'd been a near miss involving one of the burst pipes in Hell Hall's kitchen to avoid a smashed plate, which had been blasted onto the table by the shooting of water - it had skittered to a halt and rocked on the end, only being stopped by Cruellus flicking it back onto the table. 

"By the order of Prince Benjamin of Auradon, You and Master De Vil are invited to attend Auradon Prep this year for schooling," repeated the messenger.

"I thought you said that," said Levie, glancing across at Cruellus who was looking absolutely terrified. "So, the Royal Snobs up in Auradon have finally taken an interest in us. I don't know about Cruellus, but I'm in. Who else has the Prince invited to Auradon?"

"Prince Benjamin has invited four children in total: Yourself, Master De Vil, the son of Jafar and the Evil Queen's daughter."

Levie smirked. "I see," he said, crossing his arms. "What do you think, Smish?" Cruellus just blinked, too stunned to say anything. "He'll come," continued Levie.

*****Descendants*****

Prince Ben stared into the distance as he considered his decisions - he'd picked four of the worst children on the Isle of the Lost to come to Auradon: Maleficent's son, Cruella De Vil's son, Jafar's son and the Evil Queen's daughter and now, as he stood in front of the steps of Auradon Prep, a large black limousine trundled slowly towards them down the pathway. Next to him, he saw Aurelia, daughter of King Philip and Queen Aurora, plaster a smile on to her face - as she usually did when something she disliked was occurring.

The limousine came to a stop and Lumiere stepped forward to open the door.

"Get off!"

"It's mine!"

"No, it's mine, you dweeb!"

"I will bite you!"

"I'll sit on you!"

"Give it to me!"

A small black and white haired teen of no more than fourteen and a tanned muscular teen, a few years older, came toppling out of the limousine, scrapping and fighting over something. The older teen was evidently winning as he swung a foot at the younger teen.

Fairy Godmother stepped forward to greet them, but was cut off by a crisp, aristocratic voice from within the limousine.

"Must you two always scrap like wild pack mules? You have aristocratic upbringings, both of you!" A tall, handsome, dark haired youth, the oldest of the group, stepped out of the limousine and greeted Ben with a shake of the hand Ben offered. "Malevolent. Pleasure. Sorry about this..."

"Sorry about what?" asked Ben. His eyes widened as Malevolent's hand began flashing. "Ah - uh, is that necessary?"

Malevolent summoned a staff out of the air and brought it smashing down into the ground, the base of the staff clanging, the orb on top flashing, the ground rattling. " _ **THAT IS ENOUGH OUT OF BOTH OF YOU!**_ " his voice boomed, sounding positively monstrous. " ** _DON'T MAKE ME USE THE VOICE!_** "

"But, it's -" interrupted Cruellus pathetically, now clutching a bleeding nose.

"Give it back, Jay," said Malevolent, rolling his eyes in annoyance as the staff flashed green again. "We're not on the Isle anymore. I have magic here - real magic, not just cheap parlous tricks like I did on the Isle - and I will make your father's punishment of being locked in a lamp look like child's play as I'll send you to the deepest and darkest pits of Tartarus, wrapped in chains, and leave you to rot for the rest of time. Am I clear? Here - Cru - let me."

"But, it's -" interrupted Jay pathetically as Cruellus cried out in pain as his nose cracked back into place.

"I said: Am. I. Clear?" Malevolent glared down at Jay, who released the scarf he and Cruellus were scrapping over. Snatching it up, Cruellus wrapped it around his neck and stood to attention, wiping away the blood.

"How is it possible that the voice is even scarier here?" he asked Malevolent, voice barely above a whisper, meant to be heard by no-one but him. Despite it all, despite the secrecy, Ben heard every word of their following conversation.

"Easy," said Malevolent, smirking nastily. "I have magic. I could amplify my voice to be heard on the Isle if I wished it. Speaking of - your mother would be at her spa-day right now, yes?"

"Probably," said Cruellus, and Ben noticed he was shrugging, glancing around anxiously at people, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. "Why?"

Malevolent waved a hand and then snickered nastily to himself. "I wonder if she's had her mud bath yet?"

Cruellus frowned, then his brow rose and he wrinkled his nose. "Oh, you didn't?" he asked, disgusted. "Levie, that's horrible."

"And?" asked Malevolent - Levie, Ben noted - "I'm a villain. Punishing your mother, now that I can, is going to be an absolute hoot. I wonder if I could make her car engine explode? That old jalopy's on its last legs anyway with the lead foot of your mother on it all the time!"

"Are you done showing off?"

"Ahh, Little Miss Priss finally decided to greet us," said Malevolent, whirling around on his heals to face the limousine as a beautiful, blue haired, dark skinned girl of about sixteen emerged from the limousine, blinking back the sunlight. "You'll get used to the sun," continued Malevolent, holding out a hand for her to take as she descended the limousine. "I'll have too - everything's so bright."

"Princess Evie of Charmington," she said, introducing herself.

"Titles of Villains aren't recognised here in Auradon," said Aurelia haughtily.

"Oh, I know," said Malevolent, appearing out of a puff of smoke in front of her, a mouth of pure white teeth shining brightly. "If they _were_ , I would have been greeted as His Excellency, Malevolent, Master Of All Evil. But, alas, we must do things by the rules. So - Cru, straighten up; Jay, get off the floor; Evie, take a deep breath, get over the loss of the title and let's get on with it. Now," Malevolent turned back to Ben, clasping his hands over the top of the staff he'd summoned. "We only got a brief introduction before. I'm Malevolent -  _only_ Malevolent, Mal if you must shorten it - son of Maleficent, former Mistress of All Evil, now thankfully deceased."

"Got it," said Ben, shaking his hand. "Welcome to Auradon."

Malevolent nodded in acknowledgement and continued: "The tiny one with the black and white hair and the scarf is Cruellus De Vil."

"I'm not tiny - Levie! - " whined Cruellus, blushing as red as a tomato.

"You're tiny, Cru," said Malevolent. "Just accept it. Maybe with a few good meals in Auradon I won't have to find clothes for a ten year old to fit you... Anywho," he turned back to Ben. "The muscled one over there is Jay," he pointed in Jay's direction. "And the blue one is Evie."

"I prefer the pretty one!" interrupted Evie, shrilly.

Malevolent rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shook his head.

"Come inside," said Ben. "We can show you around and to your rooms."

"Thanks," said Malevolent, following Ben; Cruellus, Jay and Evie followed along behind.

As he lead them down the hall, informing them of locations and dates and details, Ben wondered just what he'd gotten himself into, especially after the display outside. He stopped at a doorway at the top of the stairs in the main hall. "Through here are the boys' dormitories, the girls' are the other side. Aurelia, could you take Evie? Malevolent, Cruellus, Jay - you're with me."

As he led the three other teenagers down the hall, this time just the four of them, he stopped and turned. Cruellus walked right into him, yelped and then covered his head with his hands.

"Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry for not looking where I was going, I'll be good - please don't hurt me, I'm sorry for not looking where I was going, I'll be good - please don't hurt me, I'm sorry for not looking where I was going, I'll be good - "

"I'm not - you're safe here - "

He went to move, to crouch, to comfort the shorter boy, but Malevolent beat him to it.

"Hey," he said, dropping the staff and grasping Cruellus's shoulders as the boy refused to look at him, staring around in a panic, anywhere but Malevolent's face "Hey - oi - look at me. Cruellus De Vil, you listen to me right now - look at me!" Cruellus's head snapped to attention as Malevolent clicked his fingers in front of Cruellus's face. "It's alright," continued Malevolent. "Hey, buck up..."

Cruellus gave a weak smile and Ben led them off towards their rooms, frequently glancing back to make sure that Cruellus was alright.

* * *

**Up Next - Chapter II: The Villain Kids In Auradon - in which someone gets punched, someone makes a move, someone suffers a mess and stuff explodes.**


End file.
